Baby Blues -V2
by evilfuzzle2
Summary: Castiel is turned into a baby fledgling and Dean has to look after him while Sam and Gabriel search for the cure. Based off Lixation Sensation's (tumblr) Baby Blues fan fiction.


This is based off my sister's fan fiction 'Baby Blues'. I loved it so much I wanted do something. Her original story is from a request she got, "Castiel is turned into a fledgling and doesn't remember Dean or Sam so he ends up screeching in his real voice and Gabriel shows up. That's when Dean and Sam realise how much Gabriel is a big brother to Castiel".

To find her original story search Lixation Sensation into tumblr and go to her 'Supernatural Fics' section, scroll down to Castiel's area and click Baby Blues. I tried putting a link but it kept getting changed every time I posted it on here.

Basically Cas got turned into a baby fledgling and has to be looked after by Dean while Sam and Gabriel look for a cure.

* * *

**Baby Blues (My Version)**

A rustling drew Dean's attention. He turned away from the conversation Gabriel and Sam were having to face a baby angel crawling toward them. Castiel gripped tightly to the dirty trench coat as he went. They had tried to take the coat away once Gabriel appeared with the blue doll, but he started to screech. So they left it with him.

Dean bent down and reached his arms out to the baby. Castiel smiled and reached up. Dean carefully picked him up and cradled him with the coat tucked around him. His fluffy black wings gave a little flap as they settled in place. Dean was thankful that Gabriel had poofed a nappy on Cas, it would have been awkward to do it himself or go get some while Cas sat in the bunker with nothing. The nappy didn't really have a practical purpose, as angels do not need to do certain things, but it was for his dignity and theirs.

Dean turned back to the conversation. "We are going to need quite a few items to reverse the spell Morgana placed on Cassie."

Cas reached up and tried to reach Dean's face with his pudgy fingers, that he had in his mouth moments ago. Dean grumbled as he leaned his head back, "just do it quickly, this is annoying."

Gabriel tsked, "well you didn't have to look after him for 268 years like this." Gabriel smirked, "though there were some good times."

"Whatever, good times, bad times. Just get it over with".

Gabriel tore off the list of ingredients and put them in his pocket, "Im going to need help with this. And since your hands are full, literally I might add, Im taking Gigantor with me".

Sam looked guiltily away from Dean. Gabriel does need his help with a few items, but really he just doesn't want to be stuck in the bunker with a baby angel and Dean. Sam hurried out of the room, "I'll go collect my stuff".

"Hmph. So how long will this take Gabe?"

Gabriel stretched his arms above his head, cracking the joints, "about a week. The final ritual has to be done on the full moon. If we don't get all the ingredients before then you're stuck with a baby angel for a month."

Dean groaned, "do NOT let that happen. We need him adult sized asap."

Sam re-entered the room with a bag slung over his shoulder. Gabriel zapped next to him and waved, "Good luck Dean-o. Bye Cassie"

And with that both of them vanished leaving Dean with Castiel. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Cas appeared to be trying to fit his entire fist in his mouth, saliva drooling out. "Aww man, that's disgusting. Get your hand out of your mouth."

Dean pried the angel's little hand away and wiped it with a tissue as Cas began to struggle and push against him. "Hey, calm down. Its for your own good."

Castiel kept chirping until Dean finished. He looked up at Dean and glared at him with his brilliantly blue eyes. Of course the glare had almost no effect with his pudgy baby face. Dean carried Cas away from the kitchen and into a lounge room. The room had carpet so Cas wouldn't get cold on the hardwood floor. He placed him down and sighed, "What am I going to do with you. We don't have anything a baby can handle. I am defiantly keeping you out of my room."

Dean was fairly limited with which rooms he was able to take Cas into as most had weapons or objects that might cause harm to the infant. Cas in the meantime started to try and pull at the carpet, but his fingers couldn't grip it. Dean sat down on the old couch and leant on the armrest. "Can you give me any idea of the things you want to do?"

Castiel continued to paw at the carpet and chirp happily. "Ok then, looks like its up to me…. Cant take you outside, someone's bound to notice the wings. We don't have any toys and the movies we have are defiantly not for kids."

Castiel crawled toward Dean on the couch. He stood up and grabbed the edge of the seat. He heaved his trench coat up and Dean pushed it to the back of the seat so Cas could get up. Cas' hands reached as far as he could on the seat, his head just reaching over the cushions. He tiptoed as high as he could and tried pulling himself up as his wings flapped anxiously. His face went red with the effort, but it was too much for him and he fell down on his bum. Dean laughed slightly, yet stopped suddenly as he saw Castiel's face screw up, "oh shit".

Before Dean could reach Castiel he let out continuous screeching and squawking. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell ungraciously down his cheeks. Dean picked up the crying angel under his pits and sat him on his lap. He lightly bounced his knee while cooing, "its ok, its ok Cas. You're up now. I've got you. Shh."

Castiel implanted his wet face into Dean's shirt and gripped the top. He cried loudly until Dean hugged him for a while. Dean carefully peeled back the angel from his shirt, "you all good now?"

Castiel chirped once and sniffled. His face was covered in water and snot. He raised his arm and wiped it under his nose. "Aww, no Cas. Don't use your arm." Dean reached over to the side table and pulled out a tissue, "use this instead."

Dean wiped down Castiel's face and arm. Once he had finished he placed the tissue on the table. Cas smiled at him then reached for the dirty tissue with grabby hands. "No, you can't have that, its dirty. Jeez Cas."

Dean pulled out a clean tissue and gave it to Castiel. The baby angel looked at it for a moment. Dean was worried that he might shove it in his mouth, but instead Castiel carefully rubbed it against his face. He looked up at Dean, as if wanting him to approve. Dean smiled back and Castiel chirped happily while rubbing the soft tissue over his face. "Well at least you entertained. Let's see what's on TV."

Dean used the remote to turn on the TV and began surfing the channels. After a few channels he settled on a documentary. It sounded like one of those David Attenborough animal documentaries Sam used to force him to watch. The lions lazed around in the shade. When they yawned they would open their mouth as wide as they could, furling their lips to show their teeth. Castiel started chirping in his lap at the lion. In the time Dean had found the channel Castiel had torn apart the tissue and was now throwing it toward the TV. Watching it rain down like confetti. Dean sighed,_ kids are such a pain to clean up after_. They continued to watch the lions walk around their territory. The narrator explained, "while the male lion rests with members of the pride. The remaining lionesses go off to find food".

Castiel twitched his wings lightly as he was engaged with the television. Dean lent back in the chair and softly stroked the fluffy black wings in front of him. He was so invested in patting the wings that a sudden screech and flap of the wings shocked Dean. He looked up to see the lioness had pinned down a gazelle and the camera had zoomed in on the jaws crushing the wind pipe. Castiel flapped his wings about and screeched again. "Not again, please not again. Please don't cry Cas."

Dean turned the angel away from the TV and changed the channel to one that was showing infomercials. He picked up the blue doll and dangled it in front of Castiel's face. "look, look at this. The bad cat is gone now. Your toy is much more interesting, come on."

Castiel's face calmed down and he grabbed the toy. He looked Dean square in the eyes and held his gaze for a moment then threw it in Dean's face. Dean recoiled from the soft impact as Castiel chirped in a high-pitched sound and clapped his hands together. Dean smirked, " you wanna play like that do you?"

Dean began to tickle Castiel on the stomach. The pitched chirping grew louder and faster. Castiel smiled while trying to push aside of Dean's large hands. Dean kept up the winning battle. Castiel swung out his wings in his laughing chirp. He squirmed on Dean's lap trying to get away. Dean was too strong for him, but eventually let the kid fall to the couch next to him. Dean laughed as Castiel rose up on his wobbly legs and pushed Dean's arm with all of his weight. Dean held his arm there supporting the little tyke. Castiel gurgled and blew spit bubbles out of his mouth while smiling. "Are you trying to taunt me?"

Dean wiped at Castiel's mouth and wrapped the coat around him. The television show had started up again and it was one of Dean's least favorite shows. My little Pony. Dean groaned in frustration as he remembered all the times Sam would want to watch the movie as a kid. Dean had suffered through enough. He reached down to get the remote and change the channel when Castiel grabbed it first. He shoved it into the folds of his trench coat and huffed. "Come on Cas. You don't want to watch this crap. You want to watch something like Batman or Barney. Not this girly show."

Castiel sat down and gathered the coat closer to himself; obscuring the remote further. Dean rubbed his face, "fine. You win. At least it looks like better animation then when Sam used to watch it." The pretty ponies paraded across the screen as Dean lay back and Cas sucked on his thumb. Little did Dean know, it was a marathon.

Dean twitched his fingers and yawned. He blinked about and realized the cursed show had ended. He stretched, "must have fallen asleep, what about you-"

He looked down next to him and Cas was not there. Dean jumped up and looked around worriedly, "Cas?!"

The baby had taken his coat and doll with him. "Castiel where are you?!"

Dean checked under the couch then ran out of the room. He quickly glanced up and down the hall. He took off toward the kitchen calling for Castiel. He searched through the kitchen, the study, the library, the garage and any other rooms that he may have gotten into. But he couldn't find a single feather from the angel. He rubbed his temple with the palm of his hands in frustration and fear. He marched down the hallway once again calling for the angel, but there was no reply. "God damn it Cas!"

He was about to go out of his mind. _What if Cas had hurt himself? Had someone got in and taken him? What if he had got out of the bunker?! _Dean dashed for the stairwell leading to the front door. Three steps up he saw the trench coat discarded, the doll a few steps above that. And at the top step reaching as high as he could for the door handle was the little menace. "Castiel!"

Dean bounded up the stairs and scooped up the angel, "Don't you ever disappear like that on me again!"

Of course that fact that the angel has disappeared and flown off on him a million times before and probably much the same later had nothing to do with this. He hugged Castiel close as his breathing calmed down. Castiel struggled against him once more, reaching out his fingers to just brush the doorknob. He chirped loudly expressing his desire to go outside. "No we are not going out there with you like this. You don't even have any clothes."

Castiel continued to chirp as he pleaded with Dean. His eyes becoming large and glossy. Dean scrunched his face, _not again you just stopped_. The eyes began to grow larger, if that was possible. Dean reached out and placed his hand on the knob. Castiel's eyes followed the motion. His chirping grew softer and fewer. He slowly turned the doorknob and Castiel clapped his hands. He held Cas to the back of the door as he peered around it. The bunker was on a quiet street but it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially with a baby angel on the loose. Dean didn't even want to imagine what the demons would do if they found out.

Castile reached around the door as Dean felt the area was clear enough. He carried Cas outside. Cautiously glancing up and down the road as they got further from the doorway. Castiel chirped happily and flapped his wings in the soft breeze. Dean leant over and sat Castiel on the ground, glancing around once more. The baby crawled toward a dandelion and squished the flower in his fist. He opened his hand to inspect the yellow petals. The colour smearing over his hands and fingers as he rubbed them around. He did the same thing to any other flower he could reach. Castiel's hands ended up being a strange rainbow colour, with dirt and grass all over them. He continued to play with the plants as Dean kept watch.

A butterfly flew down and landed on a grass blade. Castiel tilted his little head as it flew off. He looked back at his own wings and gave them a shake. He knelt up and stood shakily on two legs. His arms spread out trying to keep him up right. Dean stepped over and lent Castiel his hand for support. He flapped his little wings with as much force as he could, jumping off the ground occasionally to try and take flight after the butterfly. He hopped forward dragging Dean with him.

His chirping enticed birds in the nearby trees to tweet as well. Castiel stopped when he heard them and dawdled toward them with Dean in tow. Their chirping was musical and varied as different species joined in. Castiel got to the base of the tree and tilted his head all the way back to look up at them. He merrily chirped along with them, jumping occasionally in excitement. Unfortunately one jump was ill-planned and he fell, slipping out of Dean's hand. To Dean's amazement Castiel did not cry. He simply chirped more and pulled at the grass, flapping his wings.

Dean kept watch again as Castiel had fun in the shade of the tree. He occasionally fiddled with the bugs that dared come close to him. They stayed there until the sun was getting low over the horizon, extending the shadow further. Dean stretched his back and smiled, "well Cas. I think you've had enough fun for one day. Time to go inside."

He reached down to pick up Cas. Castiel batted at the hands and pushed himself up on wobbly, unsteady feet. Dean's hand was immediately at his back and one was out for Castiel to grab hold of. The baby angel placed his little hand around Dean's finger and they slowly made their way back to the door. Once inside Castiel pulled down on Dean's finger as he nearly tripped over. Dean was overjoyed that Castiel was walking, but leaning over like this was killing his back and it was taking forever to get anywhere. He scooped up the angel and quietly pulled the door shut behind them. Castiel made no movement to try and escape. Dean grabbed Castiel's stuff on the way down the stairwell. "We are so lucky you didn't fall and crack your head open on these stairs."

Castiel chirped at Dean's words while playing with his doll. Dean looked down at the dirt and grass stained angel, "Man Cas. Couldn't you try to keep clean."

As he walked past the kitchen he noticed a large plastic bag. He wandered over to it and looked at it's contents. There were nappies and kids clothing inside. Dean called out to the roof, "Gee, thanks Gabe. You couldn't lend a hand now could you!"

Dean carried Castiel to the bathroom and sat him on the floor, on top of his trench coat so he wouldn't get cold on the tiles. Dean ran the bath and made sure the water was warm enough and not too deep. He looked awkwardly at Cas, then back at the bath and groaned. "Com'ere."

Cas crawled closer and Dean looked away as he slipped the nappy off and put him in the bath tub. At first Castiel chirped in fear as he dangled over the liquid. But as he was placed in the water, to waist height he fell silent and stared intently at the water. Dean quirked an eyebrow, "You ok Cas?"

He leaned forward to check Cas as the baby thrust his hands into the water. The water splashed up at Dean. His shirt was now not only wet from snot earlier but now bath water as well. He wiped the water off his face as Castiel continued to chirp and splash about in the tub. His wings flapping slightly getting more water flung up out of the tub. "Stay still. Or you're gonna end up with no water in the bath."

Castiel slowed his splashing and began to push at the water, watching the little waves he created. And yes, they are waves not ripples, because he is an angel of the Lord. Dean cupped the water in his hand and poured it over Castiel's head. Cas jumped slightly the first time from shock, but after that each time he cooed slightly in his chirpy happy way. His chirping was almost sing-song. It was a stark comparison to his usual gravel voice.

Dean washed off the grass stains, letting the loose blades and petals float on the water. He looked at the wings for a moment, deciding if he should or shouldn't wash them too. He shrugged and thought, _what the hell_. He cupped the water and repeated the motion for the wings. He carefully rubbed the feathers in the water to get the dirt out of them. Castiel would chirp giddily when Dean washed his feathers. Once Castiel was squeaky clean Dean hefted the now heavy angel out of the tub and rubbed him down with the towel. The water added extra weight to his wings. He drained the water from the bath. Dean tried to rub the wings dry, but they were taking a while and Castiel didn't want to keep still long enough.

He reached up and pulled the hair dryer out of the drawer and plugged it in. Castiel tried to escape but Dean held onto him with his spare hand. Dean turned the hairdryer on and the hot air blew against the angel's wings. Castiel turned his face into the air and turned his head about as he chirped. Dean rubbed Castiel's hair with his hand and dried it slightly then turned the angel around so he could get to the wings. Castiel tweeted occasionally and rummaged around his trench coat while Dean finished drying him.

"Cas you ready for your clothes or do you want to walk around naked?" Dean smirked as he took Castiel's hand in his. The two of them entered the kitchen and got some of the clothes out of the bag. It was a struggle to get Castiel clothed, not only because he struggled the entire time, but his wings would flare out when Dean tried to put his top on. Once he did get the shirt on Castiel squawked because his wings were caught under the top. Dean got some scissors and cut two holes in the back for the wings to stick out of. Castiel seemed pretty happy after that. Cas toddled off and lay down on the hardwood floor. He threw part of his coat up and tugged it round himself. He put the sleeve in his mouth and sucked it. Dean's stomach growled at him, "geeze. I completely missed lunch because of you. Hope you're happy."

While Castiel was occupied with his coat, Dean switched on the kettle and pulled out some instant noodles. He filled the cup once the water boiled and waited for it to cool. Cas was still busying himself with his trench coat. Dean felt bad eating dinner while Cas didn't eat. But he shortly got over it as he had a hundred times before. It just felt worse because he was a baby. _At least he isn't staring at me while I eat, like he usually does_, thought Dean. He looked up from the cup of noodles to find the baby blue eyes staring back at him, "Oh, come on."

Dean tentatively went back to eating his noodles while Castiel stared quietly, gnawing on his coat's sleeve slowly. After dinner he put his rubbish in the bin and washed the utensils. He once again picked up Castiel with his trench coat and carried him back into the lounge room. He put Castiel next to him on the sofa and turned on the TV, praying that what ever was on wasn't a) scary or b) childish. Someone must have heard his prayers as The Simpsons came up. After a few hours of watching TV Dean grew weary. He yawned and stretched out, Castiel tried to mimic him. "You've kept me on my toes today. This spell really did a whammy on you. I hope Gabe can get it over with quick enough. You deserve so much better than this."

Cas had snuggled up to his arm and rubbed his cheek against it, trying to comfort Dean. Dean rubbed Castiel's shoulder then down his wing. "Well its getting late, guess its time to hit the hay."

Castiel sat back so Dean could get up and he reach with grabby hands until Dean carried him. Dean pushed open his bedroom door and placed Cas on his bed. He quickly gathered up all the guns, knives, small part and anything remotely dangerous and put them high on the cupboards and drawers. He turned around satisfied with his job to find Castiel playing with his hand gun. Dean dived forward snatching the white gun from the infant's hands. "Oh god no! This is not for you."

Dean stuffed it under his mattress near his pillow. At least there it would be harder for Cas to get at as the mattress was heavy, especially with Dean lying on it. Dean quickly changed into his pajamas and made Castiel get changed as well. He wore a onesie with blue clouds printed on the soft material, again the clothing was altered to make room for the wings. Dean pulled the blanket back and rolled in. Castiel followed with his trench coat and doll. Dean pushed the trench coat to the side as it kind of smelled and he kept getting tangled in it. Castiel crawled close to Dean and lay his head in the crook of Dean's arm. "Night Cas."

Dean turned off the lamp and shut his eyes. He fell straight into a deep sleep. Next thing he knew something was hitting his stomach. His eyes flew open as his hand reached for the gun to realize the dark shadow over him was Castiel. He flicked the lamp on and groaned as Castiel jumped on his stomach again. Dean tiredly growled, "Cas. You gotta lay down bud. What time is it anyway? What!? Its 1.30 in the morning! Castiel go back to sleep."

Dean rolled over as Castiel chirped angrily and crawled up his chest. Dean shut his eyes and lay there with Castiel glaring down at him. Cas shoved his hands on Dean's eyelids forcing the lids back. Dean shouted and flailed about. Twisting in the blankets to try and get away from the prying small fingers. Dean grabbed Castiel's wrists and held them down away form his face. He frowned at the struggling angel, "do not do that again." Wearily he let go of Cas' wrists. "We've been over this. Cas I need at least four hours sleep, Im only human."

But that didn't stop Castiel. He picked up the doll Gabriel had given him and continued to hit Dean in the face. "Ow, stop that!"

Dean sat up. Castiel wriggled off the bed, toes barely reaching the floor. He fell to the ground and staggered to the closed door. Dean growled, "Castiel get back here. I'm not getting up to play with you. Entertain yourself, or better yet try to pretend sleep."

Castiel frowned and banged on the door with his palms, chirping loudly. "Cas, _please_~" Dean whined. Castiel dropped down and sat on his butt against the door, arms folded across his chest, pouting his lip. He let out one final squawk as Dean yanked the blankets off. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the door. Castiel jumped up pulling at his pants leg, chirping anxiously. His eyes were wide. Dean creaked open the door. Castiel did not let go of his trousers. "You want me up, now you don't want to move. Make up your mind."

A ringing sound caught Dean's attention. It called quietly down the hallway. Dean hobbled to the study with Castiel hanging onto his leg. Literally he was climbing on to him and wouldn't let go. He swept his arms about feeling for the light switch and flicked it on. His mobile sat on the table, the screen lit up with a missed call. He picked it up and listened to the recording.

"Good morning Dean-o. Hate to drag you away from dear lil Cassie. But Im sure he is keeping you awake anyway. The good news is that we have all the ingredients. However… The bad news is there was a mistranslation in the in the ritual. The spell doesn't work on a full moon. It actually translated as blood red moon. My bad. Looks like you need to tend to Cassie for another month and a half til the moon is in the correct position in Australia. Oh, and Im taking Sam-o to see Ayers Rock. I will probably have him back to you in a week. See ya."

Gabriel's message ended and Dean wanted to kill him. Painfully. He slammed the phone down on the table. Dean yelled and swore his frustration out. He stormed away from the table, when he got to the hall he realized how light his leg felt. _Oh shit_, he spun around just in time to see the baby blues bawling out tears and Cas squawking his lungs out.


End file.
